The Game Master's Adventure (Oneshot)
by heychelseamay
Summary: Steph has a crush on Rachel. Will Rachel ever know? Find out in this intense, humorous, and charming oneshot of Steph Gingrich and Rachel Amber of Life is Strange: Before the Storm.


**Notes:**

I am a HUGE fan of Life is Strange! Upon playing Before the Storm, the prequel, Steph Gingrich became my new favorite character! She has a crush on Rachel Amber, and I always wondered how their story would unfold if they were romantically involved. Well! Here is a crazy and unexpected oneshot story of Steph and Rachel from Life is Strange: Before the Storm. I hope you all enjoy!

 **The Game Master's Adventure**

 **by heychelseamay**

" _Can you believe it?" … "What a fucking dyke!"_

Steph Gingrich could hear the whispers of other students behind her back as she opened and looked through her locker.

" _Better watch out for her." … "What a shame. She's kind of hot. I can turn her straight."_

Steph angrily grabbed a folder from her locker and threw a book inside.

" _Ew, I wonder if she stares at girls in the locker room! So disgusting!"_ The whispers continued. _"It's a good thing people like her can't get married. I knew she was a freak…"_

Steph slammed her locker door shut. She slung her messenger bag strap onto her shoulder and walked to her first class of the school day.

" _The day has just started, and it's already a shitty one,"_ she thought to herself.

She saw a few students stare at her as she walked down the hallway. Several students moved out of her way, and some shoved her. She closed her eyes, lowered her head down, and walked faster.

She thought about last week and realized how stupid she was. She wished she could turn back time and prevent herself from outing herself to the entire world. She had logged onto her Facebook account. She felt brave and decided to change her "Interested in" detail on her profile to "Women."

Soon after she had made the changes, a lot of her friends unfriended her and commented horrible things on her page. It really bummed her out, but she also received private messages from her closer friends—like Mikey—that they were proud of her and said she was brave to come out. She was glad that some people weren't assholes.

What she was most happy about was that Rachel Amber, the girl she had a huge crush on, Liked her status update.

Steph entered the drama club room, where several people were chit-chatting and whispering amongst themselves. They glanced at her and immediately stopped talking. They watched her as she sat on her desk, the first row. Her bag dropped to the floor. She turned around to look at everyone else.

"What?" She said and scowled at everyone.

The other students began to talk to themselves again. The bell rang. Mr. Keaton, the drama teacher walked in the classroom.

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Keaton said enthusiastically. "I hope you had a good weekend!"

"Good morning, Mr. Keaton!" The students replied.

"I read through all of your suggestions for this year's production," Mr. Keaton said. "And quite a lot of you had some excellent ideas! Several of you suggested _Grease, The Wizard of Oz, Romeo and Juliet…_ All very great!"

The class excitedly murmured amongst themselves. They were anticipating whose suggestion Mr. Keaton will pick.

"But there was one submission that I found most interesting!" Mr. Keaton said. "Our own Steph Gingrich had a fantastic idea!"

Steph froze in her seat. Her face felt hot. She bit her lip and looked down. She knew everyone was staring at her.

"She suggests that this year's production should be the rock musical, _Rent_!" Mr. Keaton exclaimed and began to clap.

No one else clapped. They looked at Steph and whispered.

Mr. Keaton, realizing the awkward tension in the room, stopped clapping and cleared his throat. "Well, then! I assume you are all silent because you are not familiar with this wonderful musical! It's a musical about—"

"—It's a musical with gay punks and drag queens," one student, Victoria Chase, said. She snickered and everyone else did too.

"Isn't that the one about people with AIDS?" Another student asked.

"Ew! I'm not playing a faggot," a student scoffed.

"It sounds boring. Let's choose something else!" Someone complained.

The class volume rose as everyone started talking. Steph felt herself sweating and grow tense with anger. She shut her eyes trying to ignore all the whispers behind her.

"Now, now! Settle down! That is NO way to speak in class!" Mr. Keaton furiously said. "Yes, it is a very… edgy production… but I think—"

"—I was hoping that this school would enjoy a play that they haven't already seen yet." Steph said loudly. " _Rent_ has a progressive and positive message, and since Blackwell Academy hasn't done this production, we should give it a shot."

Steph scowled at everyone. She didn't know if she was more sad or angry, and at this point, she felt like punching someone. "But it looks like you're all gonna be close-minded dicks about it. Let's just pick someone else."

Steph turned around, folded her arms over her chest, and started shaking her head. The class was silent. Mr. Keaton had his mouth open in surprise. He looked from Steph to the rest of the class.

"Um… I… Well…" he said.

With her head down, Steph grabbed her bag, got up from her seat, and walked out of class. No one stopped her. She slammed the door shut and heard the muffle laughter of Victoria and her minions.

Steph turned as she walked out of the doorway, when she bummed into someone who dropped her books and a small stack of papers.

"Watch where you're going!" Steph said. Her face was red and her eyes felt a sting of tears forming.

"I'm sorry… I was just…" the other person said.

Steph looked up. She recognized that voice. It was Rachel Amber!

"R-Rachel! Shit! I'm so s-sorry!" Steph exclaimed. She bent over and helped Rachel pick up her books and papers.

"It's fine. I shouldn't be standing by doorways," Rachel chuckled. She looked at Steph and Steph bashfully looked away while handing her belongings back to Rachel. They both stood up

"That was quite the speech, Steph," Rachel smiled.

Steph wiped away the tears of her eye with her shirt sleeve, hoping that Rachel didn't notice… but she probably did.

"How long were you standing here?" Steph said.

"Long enough to hear everyone saying shitty things about one of the best rock musicals ever," Rachel replied. "I think _Rent_ would be an awesome production!"

Steph scoffed. "Yeah, well, everyone else didn't like it. See you around."

Steph began to walk away. She was going to her dorm. Anywhere but here.

"Steph! Wait!" Rachel said.

Steph turned around. Rachel was running toward her. She had a smirk on her face.

"How about we ditch BlackHELL for today? Everyone seemed so annoyingly tense." Rachel suggested. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Steph smiled. She felt her body loosen up. She thought her knees were going to give way. She could've believe that Rachel was speaking to her—much less that she wanted to hang out too. "Oh… Uh… Okay! Yeah. I can't be here right now."

"Come on!" Rachel grabbed Steph's hand, and they ran down the hallway, out the doors of Blackwell Academy.

They stopped by their dorms to drop off their stuff. Steph couldn't believe she was hanging out with Rachel Amber—and that Rachel didn't act weirded out by the "news."

Steph stood outside Rachel's dorm waiting for her to exit. Rachel walked out and closed her door.

"So! What's our plan for today?" Rachel asked enthusiastically.

Steph never imagined Rachel as the ditching type. She knew that Rachel was a straight-A student who was in so many clubs and did many extracurricular activities. She knew that Rachel was college-bound and was definitely shooting for multiple scholarships. She sort of felt bad for "ruining" Rachel's perfect attendance streak.

"Uh. I… Well, I thought you might have an idea," Steph said, sheepishly. "I usually stay in my room and play video games or read a comic book or two whenever I ditch class."

Rachel laughed. "Okay, as FUN as that sounds," she said sarcastically, "Let's do something funner!"

"Funner?" Steph chuckled. "Funner isn't a word."

Rachel pushed Steph playfully. "Ha! You know what I mean!"

They left the dorm building and walked toward the bus stop. Steph knew Rachel had her driver's permit, but neither of them had cars. Steph had her skateboard to travel on whenever she wanted to go to the city. They both sat down at the bench of the bus stop, waiting for their transportation.

"You hungry?" Rachel asked. "I totally skipped breakfast because I was running late to class."

"Yeah, I guess I'm a bit peckish," Steph replied. "What're you craving?"

"Belgian waffles!" Rachel said. "Have you ever eaten at the Two Whales Diner?"

"Heck yeah! They have the best bacon omelet!" Steph said.

"Then let's have ourselves a breakfast of champions!" Rachel exclaimed.

The bus arrived and they both hopped on. They sat at the back of the bus. Steph felt Rachel's shoulder and waist pressed up against hers when they sat side by side. Her heart fluttered. She was sitting very close to Rachel…

They arrived at the diner and entered. There, they were greeted by a nice middle-aged woman. The name "Joyce" was on her nametag.

"Good morning, ladies! My name is Joyce and I will be your server today!" She said joyfully. She eyed Rachel. "Oh hey now! How are you, Rachel? Welcome back! Table for two?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rachel replied. "It's been a while since my parents and I have eaten here, huh?"

Joyce led them to an empty booth where they sat. The smell of coffee and pancakes was floating around the diner. Steph felt her mouth water.

"Well, I'm glad you came to visit, Rachel. And with a friend!" Joyce said. "Nice to meet you. I hope you're hungry!"

"Yes," Rachel and Steph said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Steph looked away and hoped that her face wasn't turning red.

"How can I get you started?" Joyce asked.

"May I please have the Belgian Waffle with a cup of coffee? Black, please." Rachel responded.

"And I would like to have the bacon omelet. May you please add some green peppers and mushrooms? And a glass or orange juice." Steph said.

"Uh huh. Okay! I got you girls!" Joyce said. She smiled at the two of them, and then she squinted her eyes.

"Aren't you gals supposed to be in school at this time, or something?" Joyce asked. "Now, I know y'all are probably the same age as my daughter Chloe. She should be in her second class right now—Chemistry, I believe."

Steph froze, worried that she was being judged. She hated when adults looked at her like she was a "bad influence."

Rachel chuckled and said, "We have a free period at this time. We decided to eat a late breakfast."

"Fair enough," Joyce said. She placed the notepad and pen that she was writing with in her apron pocket and walked toward the kitchen.

"Whew! I thought she was about to call Principal Wells on us!" Steph sighed.

"I wouldn't care," Rachel giggled. "We could just blame missing class on female troubles."

They both laughed.

"You ordered quite the hearty breakfast," Rachel said. "Sounds delicious!"

"Go big or go home when it comes to breakfast food," Steph replied. "I'm starving! I didn't know you took your coffee black. I'm more of a sugar and cream type of girl."

"Hey, anything to keep you awake," Rachel said.

Joyce walked back with Rachel's cup of coffee and Steph's glass of orange juice.

"Cheers!" Rachel raised her cup of coffee and paused. "To _Rent_!"

Steph smiled and also raised her glass. "To _Rent_!"

They toasted each other's drinks and took sips.

"So…" Rachel said coyly. "You're gay."

Steph nearly choked on her orange juice and almost spat it out. She placed her glass down before she knocked it over nervously.

"Uh…" Steph said quietly, smiling nervously. "Yeah… Yeah, I am."

Rachel smiled. It was a genuine smile.

" _Geez…"_ Steph thought. _"She really is pretty…"_

"That's cool. It's not a big deal. Love who you love. You're human too." Rachel said boldly. "You're hella cool, Steph. Fuck everyone else who thinks otherwise."

Steph blushed. She chuckled when Rachel said "hella." She would hear Rachel say "hella" a lot. It's not really a word that a lot of people in Oregon say. She knew that was more of a Californian thing.

"Yeah. Uh, thanks. You're _hella_ cool too," Steph responded, sarcastically.

They laughed.

"Hey! You're learning!" Rachel said. "You don't sound lame saying it."

Joyce arrived back to their table with their meals. Rachel and Steph both thanked Joyce and began eating.

They raved about _Rent_ and other productions that they enjoyed. They both started giggling as they sang verses from several of their favorite musical numbers. Steph knew that she didn't have much in common with Rachel. Steph liked nerdy-geeky things like Dungeons & Dragons as well as anime and sci-fi flicks. Rachel was more into fashion, modeling, and art. However, Steph liked that they both enjoyed musicals and plays.

"Dungeons & Dragons is totally like theater!" Steph argued, giggling. "It's basically role play and you wear costumes if you want!"

"Steph Gingrich. Are you trying to convert me into a geek like you?" Rachel joked. "Because you're convincing me, you know."

"All I'm saying is that you should join me, Mikey, and my friends on a D&D campaign! I think you'll love it." Steph took one last bite of her omelet and smiled.

"Fine… I suppose it sounds… fun," Rachel said. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she finished her coffee.

They paid for their meal and tipped Joyce nicely. She was a very nice server. The exited the diner.

"Oh man, I am stuffed! What's next, Game Master?" Rachel said, rubbing her belly.

Steph blushed. She felt embarrassed. Besides back to her dorm or the barcade, she wasn't sure where else in Arcadia Bay would be a fun place to hang out. She worried that Rachel would think she was uncool for wanting to go to an arcade to play video games. She decided to ask what Rachel wanted to do instead.

"I'm not sure," Steph answered. "What do you have in mind?"

Rachel chuckled. "Today isn't about me. Today, we're gonna do what _you_ want to do! So, whatever it is, you pick!" She smiled at Steph.

" _Kiss you, maybe?"_ Steph nervously thought.

"Uh, how about the barcade?" Steph asked, looking Rachel sheepishly.

Rachel raised one eyebrow. "Isn't it a little too early to drink? And that's saying a lot coming from me!" She smirked.

"Well, the barcade is just a regular arcade and café during the day," Steph chuckled. "Unless it's something you totally don't want to do—"

"—Let's go!" Rachel said. She grabbed Steph's hand and began running, Steph nearly stumbling besides Rachel. "Clearly, it's something you want to do! So, let's see your gaming skills!"

Steph smiled and felt her face grow hot at the fact that Rachel was holding her hand. Or maybe it was because they were running?

"You know the way?" Steph asked.

"Just because I don't play video games doesn't mean I don't know my way around this sad, small town!" Rachel joked. "It's only a couple of blocks away!"

"Well, let's slow down!" Steph exclaimed. She was really surprised by Rachel's burst of energy. Rachel stopped running and laughed, still holding hands with Steph. Steph realized this and nervously pulled her hand away. Rachel smiled at Steph. Steph smiled back pretending to act casual and as if she wasn't flustered.

They began walking toward the barcade. They entered and walked toward the counter. Steph wasn't used to the place being this empty. There were a few college students (probably also ditching class) playing the arcade games, using the air hockey machines, or playing pool.

Steph was used to going during the weekend when more kids and teenagers were there. She smiled to herself thinking how awesome it was that she didn't have to wait for someone in front of her to play her favorite arcade games. Steph refilled her game card with a worker behind the counter, and ordered two iced coffees for herself and Rachel. She turned around to look at a bewildered Rachel.

Rachel had been looking at the neon-lit machines and listening to the sounds of 8-bit tunes and sound effects from the game machines around her. Steph wasn't sure if Rachel was making fun of nerd culture in her head right now, or actually excited to play video games with Steph. She handed Rachel her coffee.

"So, do you have a game in mind that you wanna play?" asked Steph. Whenever she went to the arcade with Mikey or her other friends, it didn't matter to her what games they wanted to play first because she enjoyed them all. They ended up playing every game.

"I… I've actually never played a single video game before," Rachel admitted. Now she was the one who looked embarrassed and worried if Steph would think she was uncool.

Steph nearly spat out the coffee she had been sipping from shock.

"You're kidding!" Steph responded. "Not one?!"

Rachel chuckled, then sipped on her drink. "Nope! There's a first time for everything, right? How about… um… _Packy Mon_?"

This time, Steph almost snorted coffee out of her nostrils from stifling a laugh.

" _I gotta stop drinking while Rachel is talking,"_ Steph thought.

"Do you mean Pac-Man… and Pokémon?" Steph asked trying to hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, same thing," Rachel laughed at herself and rolled her eyes.

"They don't have a Pokémon arcade game here," Steph said. "Pac-Man is definitely a game they have that we can play… But I think Ms. Pac-Man is totally much better."

Rachel snickered. "Is it because she's a girl?" She nudged Steph's arm playfully.

Steph smiled. "It's just a better game. It's more challenging, the ghosts are smarter, and the mechanics are smoother than Pac-Man."

"There are ghosts in this game?" Rachel asked. "It's a horror game?"

Steph chuckled. "Not at all. Come on."

They walked toward the Ms. Pac-Man game machine. Steph swiped her game card on the slot and the game began, the familiar 8-bit tunes played from the speakers.

" _Now is my time to impress Rachel with my amazing gaming skills,"_ Steph thought. _"Or just listen to Rachel laugh at me."_

For the first few levels, Rachel watched attentively, trying to figure out the objective of the game. Eventually, she understood. Rachel's gazed was fixed on the screen as Steph was able to turn and avoid all the different colored pixelated ghosts while collecting all the dots in the maze.

"No! Watch out! Get the pretzel!" Rachel exclaimed. "Turn! AH! Turn now! Look out!"

Rachel was enjoying the simple thrill of watching Ms. Pac-Man being chased while Steph skillfully played. Steph smiled to herself knowing that she was definitely impressing Rachel… or keeping her entertained at least.

Ms. Pac-Man was darting left and right, up and down, collecting the dots, running away from the ghosts, chasing the ghosts, collecting the fruit—and both Rachel and Steph were so concentrated on Steph's gameplay.

Eventually, Steph lost all of Ms. Pac-Man's lives and "Game Over" was on the screen.

"Holy shit, Steph! That was impressive!" Rachel yelped! She placed her hand on Steph's shoulder and patted her. Steph fixed her beanie nervously.

"Thanks. It's not my best run." Steph smiled. "You wanna try this time?"

"Oh, uh. No thanks! That game seems way too stressful for me," Rachel said. "I enjoy watching you, though!"

Steph continued to show Rachel around the arcade. Rachel warmed up and actually played some of the games with Steph. They played the classic old school games she enjoyed like Bubble Bobble, Galaga, Dig Dug, Space Invaders, Burger Time, and even the somewhat newer school games like Mortal Kombat, The House of the Dead 2, Guitar Hero, Mario Kart Arcade GP, and Dance Dance Revolution—a game Rachel did very well on, which made sense to Steph.

"Hey! Don't hold back, Gingrich!" Rachel said while they played a game of Street Fighter. "I'm beating you!"

"I'm not going easy on you!" Steph said, quite impressed that Rachel was winning. She glanced at Rachel's hands trying to figure out her strategy, but Steph saw that Rachel was aimlessly and furiously mashing all the buttons and moving the joystick. Steph chuckled and lost the match.

"YES! I won!" Rachel exclaimed! "Not bad for a beginner, huh?"

Steph smiled and sighed. "Yes, not bad for a NOOB."

Rachel punched Steph's arm softly.

"Well, that's the last of my game points," Steph said. She glanced at her watch. "We've been here for quite a while! Shall we head out?"

They exited the arcade. Steph looked around trying to think of the next place they could go. Arcadia Bay was a small, quiet town with not much to do. She didn't mind it because she was more of a homebody anyway. She spent most of her time indoors.

"Is there somewhere else you want to visit?" Rachel asked.

" _Is this a date?"_ Steph thought. _"I hope it is…"_

Steph spotted the lighthouse in the distance. It stood on the cliff. It was one of Arcadia Bay's famous landmarks.

"Let's go for a hike to the lighthouse," Steph said, pointing toward the lighthouse. She figured that the view from the lighthouse was romantic enough. "I sometimes hike up there with my parents. It's beautiful!"

"Sure! I'm down." Rachel chuckled. "We can burn off all the calories we just ate."

They waited at the bus stop, and hopped on the bus that took them to the hiking trail toward the lighthouse. As they hopped off the bus, they took a deep breath of the forest air.

"Ah! Man, I love being out here. It's just always so pretty with all the trees around," Rachel said. "But I do miss the palm trees in SoCal…"

"I've never been to California. How's it like?" Steph asked.

They began walking up the winding trail toward the lighthouse. They passed several joggers and hikers. They looked around and saw people sitting at the picnic tables and others reading on the grass in the shade of the Oregon trees. It was a beautiful day to be outside.

"Well, I'm from Long Beach—which is in the southern half of California. It's a lot warmer than it is here." Rachel responded. "It's always sunny, hardly rains, and it never gets too cloudy!" Rachel paused. "Just imagine the most perfect day to go to the beach. Now imagine that every single day." Rachel smiled.

"Wow…" Steph said. "Sounds like a dream place to live!"

"Pffft!" Rachel scoffed. "Sure, but the LA traffic and occasional earthquakes make me dread the place too. But I do miss it. Maybe one day we can ditch Oregon altogether. I mean. We ditched this far."

They laughed. Soon, they were at the lighthouse. There was an empty bench that looked outward toward the Pacific Ocean. They sat down. They were both silent.

Steph looked from left to right. She saw the city. She could make out the Blackwell Academy buildings and the Two Whales Diner from there. And she looked toward the ocean, trying to see as far as she could.

"Can you swim?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, yeah. Not very well, though." Steph said. "Can you? Why do you ask?"

"What kind of California girl would I be if I couldn't swim?" Rachel joked. Steph smiled. "I ask because…"

Rachel stood up. She walked toward the edge of the cliff and looked downward. There was a safety railing at the edge, but Steph could not help but get nervous of Rachel slipping and falling.

"…If we accidentally fall off, we're gonna have to swim a long way to the shore," Rachel added. "That's if we don't die from the sudden stop."

"Well… that's a bleak thought," Steph said.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

Rachel sat back down next to Steph. She was eyeing Steph from head to toe. Steph felt her body grow hot.

"Uh. What are you doing?" Steph said shyly.

"Just checking you out." Rachel smirked.

Steph's body stiffened. Her nervousness was now obvious. Her face turned pink.

"—Not like that!" Rachel chuckled. "I'm just looking at your outfit."

"W-why?" Steph replied. Her palms were sweating.

"You know! I have NEVER seen you without your beanie or hat on!" Rachel said. Not even in the locker room!

Steph blushed. Just the thought of the two of them in the locker room made her feel hot—but thinking about Rachel looking at Steph while they dressed in the locker room made her temperature shoot up.

"Uh… I-I… W-well…" Steph stammered. "I take it off when I shower and go to bed, if that's what you're wondering."

"No, I wasn't thinking about that… but now I am." Rachel laughed and winked.

Steph felt very uncomfortable—but in a good way. She could not believe that her crush was joking with her playfully. _"Gosh, can I just bury myself under a rock?"_ She thought.

"I think your hats and beanies are always cool, Steph." Rachel said. "I like a girl who can rock a sick beanie!" She gently tapped Steph's beanie.

"Th-thanks, Rachel." Steph smiled nervously. "You've got some style yourself." 

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, somewhat playfully.

"I-I mean, you always look nice." Steph responded nervously bouncing her leg. She stopped her leg with her hands. Rachel chuckled and Steph looked at her shoes embarrassed.

"A beautiful view…" Rachel said calmly.

"Yeah. You're a beautiful view." Steph responded. She looked up a little surprised that she blurted that out. "Wait. What?"

Rachel was looking out from beyond on the cliff. She looked at the ocean and watched the water churn from afar. They could almost hear the sound of the waves from above.

Steph watched Rachel close her eyes and breathe in and out slowly, as if she was meditating or concentrating. Steph felt a breeze blow. Leaves near them were tumbling with the wind.

Steph noticed that the wind grew a little stronger. Soon, the leaves on the ground around them were gently circling around them in the air. Steph smelled the sea air from the breeze and held onto her beanie in case it would fly away from the strong breeze. The trees around them were slowly swaying back and forth.

" _Is that a whirlwind?"_ Steph thought. _"Not strong enough to be a dust devil._ "

Steph was gazing at Rachel. Rachel was basking in the sunlight, feeling the wind in her hair, enjoying how much it felt. Rachel held one arm out as if she was allowing the wind to take her away…

Steph was mesmerized by Rachel's soft, calm, beautiful face. Rachel then opened her eyes. Immediately, the wind stopped. Rachel looked at Steph, realizing that she was staring at her. She winked at Steph.

"Wanna take a picture instead?" Rachel joked.

"I would have taken a video instead." Steph smiled more surprised by the wind's sudden stop than Rachel's flirting. "How about that random burst on wind?"

"It felt amazing. Like I was going to fly away." Rachel chuckled. "I'd like to fly away from here someday." She smiled at Steph who smiled back.

After a few moments enjoying the beautiful view, they got up and began walking back down the hiking trail. They were talking and were distracted. They made several turns and walked for a few minutes when they realized…

"Uhhh. I actually don't remember coming from this way," Rachel chuckled. "Are we lost?"

Steph could hear that Rachel was a little worried, but Steph knew where they were. She remembered hiking with her family around this area from time to time. "Yeah, this isn't the trail we entered from, but I know where we are. We'll walk to the highway. Come on."

They started to walk down the winding trail. There were less and less hikers and joggers passing by. Soon, they seemed to be deeper into the woods where the trees grew thicker and the trail got thinner. No one else in sight.

"This is a bit of a shortcut back to the city. You have to go through about a mile of thick trees, but I know the way," Steph said confidently. "We don't need to take the bus back."

Steph felt Rachel walk closer to her. She wondered if Rachel was scared.

"Hey, are you okay?" Steph asked.

Rachel looked at Steph, she tried not to look nervous and smiled. "Y-yeah. I'm fine! I just… never been in this part of the forest. I just hear that a lot of shady shit happens here."

Steph felt Rachel lock her arm around hers. Steph felt her heartbeat fast and strong. She was screaming happily inside, but she looked calm. _"Am I Rachel's protector right now?"_ Steph thought. _"Act brave, Steph!"_

"What makes you say that?" Steph asked.

"My dad has been assigned as a prosecutor against some suspects and criminals who have done some crimes around this area," Rachel responded. "I think we should just be careful. It's a good thing it's still daylight."

Steph remembered that Rachel's father was the district attorney. She read a lot about him in the newspapers, but she wasn't worried about being out in the woods. Especially since she was somewhere she's visited with her family.

The continued to walk among the dense trees. They eventually reached the side of the highway that Steph mentioned.

"We'll walk about 30 minutes down this stretch and we'll reach the city," Steph said. They began walking down the highway. It was empty. No cars passed them. Steph thought it was strange as some cyclists and joggers would travel along the highway and a couple of cars usually drive passed. Yet no one was around…

"Whoa! What the fuck?" Rachel pointed toward the woods.

At first, Steph couldn't see a thing, just trees. Then there, they saw a wrecked car. It was crashed against a tree. On the ground were the tire tracks where it swerved from the road to the woods.

"Come on! Let's see if anyone is hurt!" Rachel said worriedly.

They approached the car and looked back toward the road. They couldn't see the road as the trees were too thick. If someone drove by, they would not suspect someone had crashed in the woods.

They peeked through the back windshield. No one was inside.

"The tire tracks look fresh. The car looks clean." Rachel noticed. "This probably just happened..."

"Oh my gosh!" Steph jumped back and covered her mouth in surprise.

They looked at driver's seat. There was blood on the driver's wheel and on the driver's window. The blood looked like it was smeared, like someone had attempted to clean it, but it was poorly done. There were no bodies inside when they peeked again.

"You think we should call someone for help? Maybe the police?" Steph asked. She was starting to freak out a little.

"Hey! The trunk is opened!" Rachel said. She had ignored what Steph had said. "Maybe we can find some clues?"

"Dude! What are you doing?" Steph said frantically. "Your fingerprints are on that trunk now! We should get some help. This could be a crime scene—"

"—Whoa…" Rachel said quietly. "It is a crime scene."

She had lifted the trunk and saw dozens of rectangular packages neatly stacked inside. They were wrapped in duct tape. Steph knew exactly what these packages were…

"Are these fucking…" Steph began.

"…Cocaine packs?!" Rachel finished.

They were both wide-eyed and surprised. They looked deeper into the trunk. They found a shovel. It was caked in mud.

"Um. Blood and a muddy shovel. That is not a good combo," Rachel said.

"Holy shit, man… We gotta get out of here…" Steph muttered. "Come on."

"Yeah… I should, uh, call my dad," Rachel said. She reached into her pocket for her phone. Steph gently grabbed Rachel's arm and they turned around toward the road.

As they were about to reach the road, they heard a voice behind them… and the click of a handgun.

"Don't… fucking… move." The voice was of a man's. It was coarse. Steph could hear a bit of nervousness in his voice. "P-put your hands up and t-turn around… slowly."

Rachel raised her hands up above her head, her phone still in one hand. Steph raised her hands above her head as well. They both turned around.

" _Fuck fuck fuck!"_ she thought. _"Holy fuck! We're fucked!"_

"Give me your phones. NOW!" The man said. Steph looked at the man. He was a young man that looked to be in his early 20s. There was dried blood on his cheek and a patch of blood was noted on the side of his waist, but he did not seemed injured.

The man still pointed his gun at them and walked toward them. Steph winced.

"L-look. We just wanted to m-make sure that n-no one was hurt," Steph stuttered in fear. "We'll g-get out of your way. W-we won't say anything to anyone—"

"—SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The man screamed. "I ain't falling for that shit… not again."

Steph slowly reached into her pocket for her cellphone and held it above her head like Rachel. She glanced at Rachel who did not look nervous at all. She was cool as a cucumber.

The man grabbed their phones from their hands. He was wearing rubber medical gloves. There was dried blood on them. He threw their phones into the woods.

"You two. Get in the fucking car." The man motioned with his gun toward the car.

Steph and Rachel slowly walked toward the car. The man opened the back seat.

"Wow. Such a gentleman," Rachel scoffed.

"SHUT UP!" The man screamed. They both sat in the back seat, and he slammed the door shut.

The man got in the front seat. He started the car and looked at Rachel and Steph from the rear view mirror. He reached into the glove compartment and grabbed something.

"Put these on, or I will force them on you..." He said. He turned around and pointed his gun from Steph and then to Rachel.

The man tossed two bandanas and two balaclavas with just a hole for the mouth and nose and none for the eyes. Rachel lifted them up and raised one eyebrow.

"Should I wear this bandana like a cowgirl?" Rachel said smugly, rolling her eyes. "And these balaclavas look hella kinky. Where's our gag balls?"

Steph nudged Rachel's side hard and gave her a look that said, "Dude! Stop making him angry! He's gonna kill us!"

"DON'T FUCKING JOKE WITH ME AND COVER YOUR GOD DAMN EYES, OR I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" The man screamed.

Even in an intense life-or-death situation, Steph's heart began fluttering at the word "girlfriend."

Unfazed Rachel folded her bandana, covered her eyes, and placed the balaclava on. She smiled and shrugged. "Better?" She scoffed.

Steph did the same. She could not see a thing. The man started the car and reversed back to the highway. He began driving.

Steph's whole body was trembling. She was freaking out. " _I'm dead. Game over. We're going to die today,"_ Steph thought.

After a few minutes, the car stopped.

"Don't move!" The man ordered.

He got out of the car and opened the back seat. "Get out!"

Steph and Rachel slowly made their way out of the car. Steph had no idea where they were, but she felt how the ground below her felt. A bit of grass and a bit of dirt. Rachel and Steph both stood still waiting for orders.

"Hands b-behind your head, and d-don't you FUCKING make a move or I will b-blast both your heads off!" The man barked. He was just as nervous as Steph was.

"You know, for someone holding us hostage, you really don't have the appropriate approach." Rachel said sarcastically. "You should have tied our hands in the car. I could've easily strangled you from behind."

Steph, sweating and shivering in fear, frowned. _"Shit!"_ She thought. _"Why didn't we think of that?! Too fucking late now!"_

"Oh yeah? I could've swerved my car off the cliff." The man replied.

"And risk your life and risk losing your drugs in the wilderness?" Rachel scoffed. "Man! You really have no experience in doing crime the right way." Rachel said confidently. Rachel was toying with the man, and Steph grew nervous. She didn't want to piss off a dude with a gun...

"DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?!" The man screamed. He pushed Rachel and Steph forward. "WALK!"

Steph and Rachel began walking a few yards.

"Stop here. And don't fucking move!" He growled. He opened a door or something, Steph wasn't sure. She heard it creaking.

"Get in!" The man said.

Rachel and Steph stepped inside. Steph felt the ground texture from grass and dirt to wooden floors. They walked further inside.

"Don't move." The man said. He grabbed some rope hanging from a nearby hook on the wall. He forcefully grabbed Steph's hands and tied them tightly behind her back. He did the same for Rachel.

"Oh yay," Rachel said sarcastically. "You finally tied our hands. Now you're learning. Achievement unlocked." Rachel joked.

The man grabbed two folding chairs and placed them facing each other in the middle of the mill. He pushed Steph to sit down, tightly tying her hands, arms, and torso to the chair. He did the same for Rachel.

Steph felt like she had a strait jacket on.

The man yanked off the balaclavas and bandana's covering their faces. Steph gasped and blinked around her. Her eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings. Her white beanie fell onto the floor. The man picked it up and forcefully placed it back on Steph's head.

"Well, that was nice of you," Rachel joked.

Steph looked at Rachel. If Rachel was nervous or scared, Steph could not see it on her face. Rachel was calm and maintained eye contact with the man.

The man bent over so that his face was leveled with Rachel's. His eyes were wide, sweat dripping down his scowling face. He pointed the gun onto Rachel's throat. Steph froze.

"Don't... fuck... with me." The man said. He stood up and scowled at Steph, and he walked toward the barn door. "You girls got yourself into some messy shit, you know. And you're not getting away easily."

He walked out of the barn, slamming the door behind him. The sound of a car engine starting could be heard. The car vroomed loudly and then faintly as it drove away.

Steph sighed. Still nervous and sweating, her breathing slowed down and she calmed down a little.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have made you ditch school with me," Rachel said. Steph saw that Rachel now looked from smug to regretful. The poker face she had on was gone. She genuinely looked sad and sorry.

"It's not your fault. You didn't make me." Steph responded. "I wanted to get the hell out..."

They were both silent. Rachel sighed.

"Steph, I'm sorry you have you go through all that bullshit at school. It's fucking 2010 and they're acting like it's the 1800s!" Rachel said. She was shaking her head. "Like, grow the hell up, everyone. Leave other people alone..."

Steph smiled. "Thanks, Rachel. I'm glad you're an ally. You're awesome."

Rachel snorted. "I'm not just an ally. I... I'm also fighting the good fight. I, uh... I play both teams."

Steph's eyes widened. "I... I had no idea!" Steph was beaming. "Cheers!"

Rachel chuckled. "No one knows, to be honest. You're, uh, the first person I told."

Rachel smiled. Steph smiled back. Her heart began to flutter and her palms were sweating.

"I think you're brave for being out, Steph," Rachel said. "And I feel awful for watching you get trampled on by every close-minded asshole out there."

Steph chuckled. "Don't be sorry… I think my wounds have healed and my skin has scarred. I've gotten tougher about it." Steph paused. "I think I'm learning to not give a shit about what everyone thinks anymore."

Rachel smiled. "You're really neat, Steph. You're the coolest geek I know."

Steph blushed and looked at her feet, her heart beating faster. She bit her lip trying not to smile too hard. They were silent for a moment.

Steph looked around. They were inside some sort of barn? A mill? The place was all made of wood. There were some barrels in the corner and bales of hay casted to the side. A couple of beer bottles laid all over the place. Other than that, it was empty.

Light leaked in from the high windows above them. The only entrances were the two big doors that she assumed they entered from and a small door on the opposite wall. She's never seen this place while out hiking. She looked at Rachel who looked calm.

"Why are you so calm? You were toying with that dude like you weren't afraid of getting killed!" Steph asked. She shook her head.

Rachel chuckled. "I know him."

Steph's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Not personally! His name is Kenny Peterson aka Skinny Kenny. He's someone my dad has been watching closely. There are several cases with him involved," Rachel replied. "He's more of an accomplice and doesn't do dirty work. Apparently the gangs around here never let him do the serious business. Just sling pot to high school kids, really."

Steph was silent.

"I sometimes sneak into my dad's office and read people's files. I gotta know who to watch out for around this city, you know?" Rachel added. "This dude is harmless… but kudos to him for getting a promotion… Slinging from weed to coke."

Steph wiggled in her chair struggling to get out. Rachel chuckled.

"THIS is harmless?!" Steph exclaimed. "We are tied up! He pointed a gun at us! We could be dead soon! W-what if he gets his buddies here?"

"Relax, Gingrich... Let me tell you something. Before I handed him my phone, I texted my dad." Rachel said softly.

"Holy shit! That's good thinking! D-did you tell him our location?" Steph asked. She was feeling very hopeful. She smiled in relief.

"No," Rachel responded. "But he replied with 'K.'" Rachel chuckled.

The smile on Steph's face vanished. She slumped in her chair. "Oh. Great…"

"Hey! Chill out, Steph." Rachel said. "I texted him a code phrase… _'Hell is empty and all the devils are here.'"_

"Ariel's quote. The Tempest," Steph replied, a bit impressed. "What does it mean?"

"You mean to tell me that you're a Shakespeare fan and don't know what that quote means?" Rachel laughed.

"—I know what it means! I meant… what does the code phrase mean to you and your dad?" Steph retorted. She wasn't sure if she was annoyed or entertained with Rachel. She smiled.

"It just means 'help.'" Rachel replied. "It's a warning code to let him know that I'm in hella danger. Like… deep shit danger… like I'm going to die or something." Rachel added. "He will send out for search teams immediately. Searching the school, the neighborhoods, the city, and even the woods or surrounding areas."

"That's… wow. That's smart," Steph said. "I never thought about having something like that with my parents. I just… don't think about ever getting kidnapped, you know?"

"Well. Your father isn't the district attorney. There aren't criminals who hates his guts and would kidnap or harm his family against him." Rachel said. "That's why we moved to Arcadia Bay. It was safer than SoCal. Away from his past."

Steph was silent. She was relieved that Rachel's father was aware that she was in danger… However, without knowing their exact location, they don't know how long until they will be found and rescued. Or worse, the bad guys come.

"We gotta get these things off us," Rachel sighed. "My arms are starting to fall asleep."

"Yeah," Steph said, looking around. "Somehow."

"That dude sure is a terrible kidnapper," Rachel scoff. "Kenny freaking Peterson. Yeah, he took our phones—but he didn't even pat us down. Amateur."

Steph chuckled. "You say that like you're an expert kidnapper."

"I'm just saying! When your dad works to hunt these criminals, you sometimes think like one. He didn't even check our pockets, dude." Rachel said. She wiggled in her chair trying to grab something from her back pocket.

"You got something?" Steph said, her face looking optimistic.

"Eh, more or less," Rachel said, straining to reach into her back pocket. "A nail file."

"Is it sharp?" Steph asked.

"Well," Rachel grunted. "We're about to find out!" She held a stainless steel nail file in her hand, very awkwardly and uncomfortably. "We gotta act fast before he comes back."

Steph watched as Rachel wiggled in her seat. She couldn't see from where she sat, but Rachel was sliding the nail file back and forth, occasionally stabbing the rope with the pointed end.

After what seemed like hours, Rachel gasped. She wiggled her arms a little, and then wiggled her body.

"I got it!" Rachel exclaimed.

Steph saw that the ropes around Rachel's torso were loosening. Rachel wiggled and struggled a little more, and the rope drooped from her body. One of Rachel's hands were free!

"Yes! Nice one!" Steph said relieved.

Rachel held the nail file in her hand while untying and slowly cutting off the rope that wrapped around her other hand. Soon, she was free. She let out a deep breath.

"Woo! Fuck yeah!" Rachel exclaimed! She jumped from her seat and stretched her arms. She wiggled her arms and legs, allowing the blood to flow back into her limbs. She jumped up and down and fixed her hair. She winked at Steph.

"Hey!" Steph laughed. "Quit wasting time! What about me?"

Rachel walked up to Steph. She walked around Steph and looked down at her.

"Pretty kinky, don't you think?" Rachel joked, pointing at the ropes tied around Steph. She giggled and straddled Steph's lap.

Steph felt her body freeze up. Her eyes were wide in shock and her body started slightly shaking in nervousness.

"W-what… Hey! G-get off, Rachel!" Steph exclaimed while Rachel giggled. "Now is not the time!"

"Oh? So, are you implying that there will be time?" Rachel joked.

Steph knew that Rachel was a big-time flirt. As much as Steph was enjoying Rachel sitting on top of her like she was about to give her a lap dance, Steph was more worried and nervous about still being tied up as a hostage.

"I—I… Just please h-help untie me," Steph said defeated. Her face was red and hot. She could not believe that she was this close—centimeters close—to Rachel! She felt the warmth of Rachel's body pressed against hers. But that moment ended as Rachel stood up and walked behind Steph. Steph let out a sigh. She was holding her breath.

"I'm sorry! I'll stop." Rachel said playfully. "I'm just messing with you, Gingrich!"

Soon, Steph felt the rope loosen around her hands and arms. The rope dropped to the floor and Steph was free. She felt the stinging sensation of blood rushing back to her arms and hands. She opened and closed her hands and stretched.

"Thanks…" Step said softly, pretending that Rachel wasn't just sitting on top of her seconds ago.

She stretched her legs and took off her beanie to fix her hair.

"Whoa!" Rachel shouted.

"What?! WHAT?!" Steph said, spooked that something or someone was there with them. She turned around. They were still alone. She looked at Rachel.

"You took your beanie off!" Rachel smiled. She walked up to Steph and leaned closely.

Steph stood still, beanie in her hand, watching Rachel. Rachel was looking above Steph's head. Steph stared at Rachel's lips. _"They look soft,"_ Steph thought.

"Aha!" Rachel exclaimed. "You're not bald after all!" She rubbed Steph's hair, messing it up again.

"Hey!" Steph said. She fixed her hair and put her beanie back on. "Did you think I was bald?"

"Yeah. That, or that you have a horn or something," Rachel joked.

They both laughed.

They walked toward the barn door and was about to open it to exit, when they heard voices from outside. There were two men conversing. One of them they recognized was Kenny's.

They huddled closely and quietly while trying to listen. They looked through the cracks of the barn door.

"You mean to tell me that Joey Trenton pulled a gun on you?" A man's voice said. Steph saw that he had a clean comb-over haircut and what looked like a tribal tattoo on his neck.

"Y-yeah. He was driving us back to the dock when he pulled a gun out. I was sitting on the passenger seat," Kenny replied. "He told me t-that I should run for it. That I should leave Arcardia Bay, take the money, and ditch Merrick—"

"—You wouldn't ditch me now, would you?" The man with the tattoo growled. He grabbed Kenny by his collar and stood face to face with him.

Kenny gasped and yelped. "N-no, Damon! Of course n-not!"

"But you thought about it!" Damon retorted. He spat on the ground.

"No! N-never! I wouldn't!" Kenny flinched. Damon let go of Kenny's collar and stepped back.

"And then what happened?" Damon asked calmly, but he was scowling, face red with anger.

"A-and then he pointed the gun at himself…" Kenny began. "And then he… he…"

Kenny began to sob. He covered his face with his hands and knelt to the ground.

"And the coward shot himself," Damon finished Kenny's sentence. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his head angrily. "Where did you bury him?!"

Steph and Rachel looked at each other. Kenny was still sobbing loudly.

"We should leave from that door," Rachel whispered. She was pointing at the small door opposite the barn doors.

Steph nodded.

They tiptoed away from the barn doors and walked toward the door, trying not to make a sound when—

 _CREAK!_

Steph had stepped onto a part of the wooden floor that creaked loudly.

"SHIT!" She whispered. She flinched and looked at Rachel, who was wide-eyed.

From outside, they heard Damon yell and Kenny stopped crying.

"What the FUCK was that?" Damon yelled. He looked at Kenny who got up from the ground.

"You got people in there I don't know about?! You thinking about ambushing me?!" Damon screamed, getting in Kenny's face who flinched.

"No, Damon! I-I don't know what's in there! I've n-never been inside!" Kenny responded nervously.

"I'm gonna check it out." Damon said. He took a handgun from his pocket and cocked it.

Rachel and Steph looked at each other and bolted for the door. Right when they opened it, the barn doors opened and Damon looked inside and looked right at Steph and Rachel.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Damon growled.

Steph and Rachel ran out the door. They heard gunshots toward them. Bullets fired onto the door where their heads just were milliseconds ago .

Steph's heart was beating so fast. She was breathing heavily.

" _We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna FUCKING die!"_ She thought.

They ran around the barn to the entrance where the car was. Kenny stood there looking at them. He watched them run toward the road.

Steph and Rachel glanced at him. Kenny was pointing at the opposite direction that they were going. Steph stopped. She realized that Kenny was telling them to go west instead of east. He had a look on his face that said, " _I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

"What are you doing? Move your ass, Gingrich!" Rachel said.

Steph realized that she had no idea where she was at, as they were blindfolded earlier. But something about the genuine look on Kenny's face said that he was trying to help them.

"We should go that way," Steph said. "He's pointing for us to go that way."

"Or he's tricking us to a trap!" Rachel said, panting.

"No! Come on! Follow me!" Steph whispered loudly.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I swear, if we run into MORE trouble…"

They turned around and ran the direction that Kenny was pointing at. Steph looked behind her and saw that Damon had exited the barn. She heard them yelling from the distance.

"Where'd they go?" Damon barked.

"Who?" Kenny asked.

"Those bitches! There were some girls here!" Damon screamed. He pointed his gun around him in different directions, trying to get a sense of where Rachel and Steph had run.

"How'd they look like?" Kenny asked.

"The fuck should I know?" Damon said, frustrated. "Just a couple of high school brats or some shit."

"I saw nothing, Damon! I was keeping watch!" Kenny lied. He pulled it off because Damon believed him. He screamed and kicked his car.

Police sirens were heard from every direction. They were slowly approaching.

"Let's get the fuck out of here." Damon growled. "Get in the car, Kenny."

And they drove away, in the opposite direction that Rachel and Steph were running.

After running for 10 minutes, they reached a train track. A look of relief was on Steph's face. They were bent over trying to catch their breaths.

"Now where are we?" Rachel asked.

"We're close to the junkyard. And from there, I know the way back." Steph replied. She and Rachel were sweating bullets. They had just escaped their deaths!

"Well, that's a relief." Rachel laughed.

"Holy fuck, Rachel!" Steph said. "We… We almost fucking died!"

Rachel chuckled. "We are fucking invincible!"

"I don't know about that," Steph replied, now smiling, relieved. "Did… did you know that other dude? Damon… Merrick, I think?"

"No," Rachel said. "I've never read about him in my dad's files. Probably some new king pin or something." Rachel smirked at Steph. "He was kind of hot too."

Steph frowned. "What the fuck? Ew! He shot at us!"

Rachel laughed. "What? He was!"

Steph nearly gagged and barf from a combination of her body under so much tension and stress, and the fact that Rachel would find this Damon dude attractive.

They walked down the train tracks under Steph's careful direction. She was happy to be somewhere more familiar again.

They reached the junkyard where they saw multiple rusty cars, road signs, a large boat, old appliances, old furniture, discarded clothes, toys, etc. Old belongings and everyday things that were abandoned. Steph glanced beyond the junkyard and saw movement.

"Whoa. What was that?" Steph asked. She pointed at the junkyard. She blinked, but whatever she saw was gone.

"What?" Rachel turned toward the junkyard. "I don't see anything. Just a pile of trash."

"I… I thought I saw a doe…" Steph said softly. "And a raven."

"Was it a dead doe and the raven was eating its carcass?" Rachel joked.

"Ugh. That's… dark…" Steph replied. "No, the raven was sitting on the doe… And…"

"And?" Rachel asked. She had one eyebrow raised, confused as to why Steph was so fascinated by the junkyard.

"And they were… they were looking right at us." Steph said quietly.

She shivered. A cold breeze blew. It was getting late and the sun was setting.

"Well… That's creepy," Rachel said. "Come on."

Steph shook her head. She decided that she was only imagining things. _"Man,"_ she thought _. "Today was a crazy day. Maybe I'm going insane."_

They walked passed the junkyard. They were trotting along on the train tracks, both of their arms were outstretched, trying to maintain their balance. They giggled and tried to make each other fall.

"Whoa! Ah!" Rachel said. She slipped and fell, but Steph caught her. They laughed as Steph helped Rachel stand up. They looked at each other and smiled.

Steph felt her stomach tumble and her palms sweat.

"Today has been hella crazy, huh?" Rachel asked. "What a great day to ditch school, don't you think?"

"Are you insane?" Steph retorted. "We got lucky we weren't killed! I promise I'll never ditch school again!"

They both laughed.

"I'm not making that promise," Rachel giggled. "For the first time I ditched school, at least it was an adventure! Don't you think, Game Master?"

Steph smiled. She had to agree on that. It sure was an adventure of some sort…

"I think I'll stick to D&D adventures in my basement. At least I know I won't have a gun to my head! Just by a fireball to the face or two," Steph said.

"So, what would be my character's class?" Rachel asked.

"Well, the Game Master doesn't choose," Steph replied. "The player does."

"Well, uh… Then which do you think best suits me?" Rachel looked at Steph and smiled. Steph wondered if Rachel was testing her.

"Hmmm…" Steph began. "To be honest, I think you would be and Elf Bard."

"What do they do?" Rachel asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, Elves are a race of adventurers. Bards use their artistic talents like music or dancing as magic. Sometimes they carry around a mandolin, violin, an ocarina, a harp—or whatever musical instrument." Steph replied. "They can also dance. Their music or dance moves has powers that attack the enemy and what-not. One of my buddies is a Half-Orc Bard whose weapon is a bass guitar that's loud enough to blow people's heads off."

"Whoa!" Rachel said. "That's fucking badass!"

Steph chuckled. "Ha! I knew you'd think D&D was cool!"

"Alright! Next time you host a campaign, or whatever you nerds call it," Rachel said. "I will join in as an Elf Bard!"

"It's a date!" Steph said. She bit her lip.

" _SHIT! Why did I just say that?!"_ She thought.

"I d-don't mean as a date-date. I m-meant, like as a…" Steph stammered. "You know."

Rachel stopped walking. She turned to Steph. Steph noticed the sly look on Rachel's face, and before Steph had the chance to ask what Rachel was thinking, she leaned close to Steph and kissed her cheek.

Steph felt her entire body freeze. She thought she was going to implode and crumble to the ground. She touched her cheek where Rachel kissed her.

"W-what was that for?" Steph asked. She looked at Rachel who was smiling brightly.

"Honestly, I don't know," Rachel chuckled. "It just felt like the right thing to do. I'm sorry."

"N-no, it's okay," Steph blushed. "I just wasn't expecting that—"

And Rachel leaned into Steph again, this time kissing her lips.

Steph wanted to pull away, but she didn't. Her body felt tingly and her hands were slightly trembling at her side. Rachel's hands were gently placed on Steph's cheeks. Steph then raised her hands and held Rachel by her waist.

" _Holy fuck!"_ Steph thought. _"I… am… kissing… RACHEL FUCKING AMBER!"_

Their lips parted from each other and then pressed against each other. Small, short kisses and long kisses. Slowly and gently, they continued to kiss.

Steph smiled to herself, which caused her lips to move awkwardly, and resulted in an awkward kiss from Rachel. They pulled away and laughed.

"Damn, Steph!" Rachel exclaimed. "Who knew you were such a good kisser?!"

Steph bit her lip trying very hard not to smile, but she was so nervous and shocked by what just happened. "Uh… Yeah… Ditto!"

They giggled. Steph still held onto Rachel's waist, and Rachel's hands rested on Steph's shoulders.

"You know," Rachel began. "You are A LOT better of a kisser than all the boys I've kissed."

Steph scoffed. "You're just saying that."

"I'm serious!" Rachel replied. "You're much gentler. Less messy. Your lips are… softer..."

"Uh… Thanks?" Steph said. She chuckled. "Your lips are soft too."

Rachel smiled and looked away for a second.

"Well… you're, uh…" Rachel said, "You're actually the first girl I've ever kissed."

"Bullshit!" Steph replied. She laughed. She looked at Rachel who was smiling bashfully. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, dude," Rachel sighed. "I've… I've never kissed a girl! And… and I'm glad it was nice. I'm glad it was with you!"

They pulled away and looked at each other. Steph held Rachel's hand and they continued to walk.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend, Steph?" Rachel asked.

"I've dated some girls… most of them are out of town. Long distance." Steph replied. "They never lasted more than 3 months. We met online."

"Huh…" Rachel said. "Well, they're stupid. They don't know what they're missing!"

Steph blushed and smiled. She laughed. "Thanks, Rachel."

"I've never had a genuine boyfriend," Rachel said. "I mean, yeah, I dated a lot of the guys at school… but they never last either. I guess you and I will be perpetually single, huh?"

They both laughed.

"Not unless… you know…" Rachel added. She smiled at Steph.

Steph knew what Rachel meant.

They continued to follow the tracks and eventually reached the city. They were a block away from the Two Whales Diner, Steph noticed. The sun had already set. They made their way toward the diner. When they entered, they heard a clamor of people.

The people in the dinner looked up and at the entrance.

"RACHEL! STEPH!" Joyce ran toward them. "Oh, thank goodness you two are alright!"

Many townsfolk were at the dinner. Several students from school were there, too, so was Principal Wells. Steph saw her mother and father, as well as Rachel's parents.

The TV mounted at the wall was booming loudly. It was on the news channel. There, Steph saw a photo of herself next to a photo of Rachel's. The caption below read: "Missing girls. Please call 911 in found. Last seen at Two Whales Diner."

Their photos were then replaced by two other photos. There were photos of Kenny Peterson and Damon Merrick. The caption below read: "Two gunmen speeding on highway suspected to have $500,000 worth of cocaine. Suspects still on the run. Unidentified male body buried in junkyard."

Steph blinked. She was shocked. Everyone at the dinner were clapping and embracing them. Some pat them on the back. Some welcomed them home.

" _We've only been gone for a few hours,"_ Steph thought. _"And it's as if we were missing for months!"_

Steph's parents ran up to her. Her mother gave her a tight, squeezing hug. Beside her, Rachel's parents were hugging Rachel too.

"Honey, we were worried about you!" Steph's mom said. "It's a good thing that Mr. Amber alerted the authorities!"

"We got a call from Mr. Keaton," Steph's dad said. "He said you stormed out of class—"

"—Ms. Gingrich and Ms. Amber ditched school today, which is an offense that can go on their permanent record," Principal Wells said, approaching them. "But… we are so glad that they are alright. They will not receive any punishments."

"You ditched school?!" Both Rachel's and Steph's parents exclaimed. They all had an angry look on their faces.

Steph and Rachel looked at each other. Steph began to apologize when Rachel interrupted.

"Steph was being bullied… I wanted to cheer her up, so I suggested we have breakfast and go hiking to the lighthouse." Rachel said. She looked at everyone. She looked very sorry and ashamed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced her to ditch with me."

"You didn't force me," Steph replied. "I wanted to get out."

"—Bullying?!" Principal Wells said. "At Blackwell Academy?! That is unacceptable! Excuse me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to make a call.

Steph and Rachel giggled. Steph always thought how silly it was whenever Principal Wells was overreacting, yet clueless about his own students. If only he really knew the crazy shenanigans the kids at Blackwell Academy were up to.

Joyce fixed up a plate of chili and beans with a side of cornbread for Rachel and Steph, on the house! They thanked her and finished their meal at a booth. They both spoke to their parents about what happened that day. Rachel's father was taking notes. He scribbled onto his notebook about Damon Merrick, a criminal that he was not familiar with…

They exited the dinner, and Steph hugged and kissed her parents goodbye. They drove back home. Rachel's parents had offered Steph a ride back to school, safely to their dorm. They exited the car and began to walk toward the school entrance when Rachel's father yelled through the car window.

"I'd like to speak again with you two," he said. "We need to discuss about this… new guy in town… if he's still in town, that is."

"Yes, sir," Rachel said. "Good night, Dad! Good night, Mom!"

"You girls take care," Rachel's mom said sweetly.

Rachel's parents' car drove off. They stood at the entrance of the school.

"What's up, Skip?" Steph said. She nodded her head toward the security guard who stood by the gate.

Skip nodded his head back. "Yo! Welcome back, Gingrich! You too, Rachel! Glad you're both safe!"

Rachel and Steph walked toward their dorms. It was nighttime now, but the lamp posts were on, guiding their way.

"Man… news spreads fast here, huh?" Steph said.

"Gosh, I fucking hate it," Rachel groaned. "It's like you have no privacy in Arcadia Bay at all."

Steph held Rachel's hand. Steph looked at their hands and then at Rachel.

"Thanks for saving my life, Rachel," Steph said. She really was thankful that Rachel sent the warning text to her father. She was relieved that Rachel knew what to do.

"Hey," Rachel said. "You're the Game Master… You always write the adventure!" Rachel stopped walking and paused. "You always watch others fight battles and venture on their own dangerous, epic journeys… Maybe it was time you had your own, Steph."

Rachel smiled at Steph. She kissed Steph's cheek, which made Steph smile and blush. Steph was speechless. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to her.

"I think we both deserve plus ten bonus to Charisma after today," Steph joked.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rachel asked.

Steph chuckled. "Well, it's a good thing I'm gonna teach you how to play D&D…"

They continued to walk down the path that lead toward their dorms.

 _The End… for now._


End file.
